movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races Episode 4
(episode begins) Announcer: And now here they are. The most favorite drivers to ever whirl their wheels in Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. Competing for the title of the world's wackiest racers. (the title is seen) Announcer: First we have Stephen Squirrelsky and his partnership girlfriend, Sandy Cheeks in their nutty car. Next coming into position is Andrew Catsmith in his cabless car. (the racers are seen) Announcer: Up next is Robert Cheddarcake in his old cheese wagon truck. Right behind are the Weasels in their favorite cake maker car. And here's Danny Danbul & Olie-Polie Berry. The two characters from their show. (they drive along) Announcer: Oh, and it's Priscilla Skunk, the lovely skunk, who is married to Owen. Next, we have the band racing car with the Cuties, Danny, Einstein, and Stanz. Racing alongside is Sheriff Callie & Sparky in their race horse motorcar, and right on their tail is Emily Storky. (Emily flies along) Announcer: And there's the three Eds, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, who are on their motorcycle. Sneaking along is that mean machine with those two felines, who have worked for Sailor John, is Trevor Meowy Sr, and his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. (Trevor Sr and Trevor Jr snicker) Announcer: And it looks they're up too their dirty tricks. (they snicker) (They hook up the other cars) (together) Announcer: And they're off! To a standing start. And how come? They're getting chained to some posts by those two stupid felines, who shift into the wrong gear. (BUMP!) (SNAP!) (the chains break) Announcer: And away they go! On the way out Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. (episode starts) Announcer: The wacky racers heading for Well Digger Wyoming are creeping along in a snail's past. And for a good reason for the past 17 miles, Priscilla has been signaling a left turn. And the drivers are afraid to past her. (the race begins) Priscilla: Oh, I do love Wacky Races. Especially when I'll give birth to two twins. (ZIP) (WHOOSH!) Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock (the title is seen) Announcer: Now Robert Cheddarcake is hopping into the lead. (Robert zooms by) Announcer: Sheriff Callie is running second, With Sparky galloping fast. (Sheriff Callie and Sparky race along) Announcer: But Emily is trying to past the Eds, But they are using their defense. Emily out smarted them. (Emily snickers) (PECK) Eddy: Ow! Danny and Ollie and the Cuties are running neck and neck. (the five characters are neck and neck) And right behind them, The Weasels muscles in. (The Weasels cut in) They just squeeze through. (SQUASH) Waldo: Okay, Gang. Push. (they push) (POP) (they're back to normal) Announcer: Stephen Squirrelsky is burning up the road with Andrew behind him. (Stephen and Sandy are burning the road since Andrew is putting the fire out) Announcer: And bring up the rear is the those bad cats, Trevor Sr. and Jr. They're last? (the cats are seen) (following) Trevor Sr.: Not for long. (Trevor Jr laughs) (Sr pulls a lever) (and sends a rocket out) (Over the sky) (and onto the ground) (Traffic light turns red) (as the cars stop) (CRASH, George Ooh) (BOOM, Wilhelm scream) (CLANG) Trevor Sr.: That'll show them and go for us. Trevor Jr: Because we're smart cats like father and like son. (Suddenly a cop pursuit them) (but miss) (When they hide behind a cactus) (without getting seen) Trevor Sr.: Haha. We sure slicked him good. (ZOOM!) (Suddenly Sr. gets runned over) (by the other racers) (Trevor Jr. laughs) (at his father) (Sr hits him with a cactus) (and hurts him) Announcer: The wacky racers are strung out as they past Kooky Cactus Canyon which they'll take them through Yellow Rock National Park, Towards the finish line at Well Digger Wyoming. But first, The cars must cross the Awesome Ground Canyon, Which they're no approaching. (the race goes on) Announcer: Robert's truck pushes him ahead. Oh! Watch out, Robert! Robert: No matter what the trouble, I'll hop back! (BOUNCE) (into the air) Announcer: Whew. He's over. Robert made it. And now, Callie nears the canyon and with the help of Sparky, They leaped over the canyon. (WHOOSH!) Announcer: The Cuties are slowing down, But they're going to make a try at it. (The Cuties are going to give it a try) Danny: Piano power. Stanz: This will work. Announcer: Aw, Looks like they're on the right track. Einstein: Piece of cake. Announcer: Now the Trevors make their bid to get across the canyon. Trevor Sr: Also, to fly in to the lead again, fellow. Trevor Jr.: Si. Trevor Sr: Okay, son. Fire when ready. Trevor Jr: Aye aye. (CHOP) (WHEE!) (CRASH) Trevor Jr: Whoops. Trevor Sr: Darn it! Trevor Jr: Perhaps this hasn't worked out right. (Fall, CRASH, Wilhelm scream) Trevor Sr: Darn it again! Trevor Jr: Sorry. (Later) (however) Announcer: Trevor Sr. is driving like a maniac, Trying to over take the leaders. Trevor Jr: Wait until they get this, Pop. (He lassoed Danny and Olie's car) (and caught it) Trevor Jr.: This will make a stop for them. (snickers) (Drops an anchor) (on the ground) (STOP) (WHEE!) Danny Danbul: Gosh, Darn it! Olie Polie Bear: Somebody did this to us! (Trevor Sr and Jr went past them0 ) (like a bullet) Announcer: It looks like Robert Cheddarcake will be the first of the wacky racers into the park. (Robert runs on) (But not noticing that he's been lassoed and stopped) Robert: Whoa. Trevor Sr: Haha! (smirks) Announcer: Once more, The cats' despicable dirty work has put them in the lead. (the cats are in the lead) (Geyser goes off) (by mistake) Trevor Jr.: Look at that. Trevor Sr: That geyser gives a splendid plan. Listen, son. (Whispers the plan) Trevor Jr: Got it. (He paints a trail over the geyser) (to trick someone) Trevor Jr: How's that? Trevor Sr: Perfect. Priscilla: Hey there. Both: Hi. (ZOOM) (SPLASH) Trevor Jr.: That got her. Trevor Sr: Perfect. Priscilla: Oh great. I'm stuck in this little hole. (SPLASH) (BOOM) (an explosion goes off) Priscilla: Oh! Help! Help! Someone save me! I'm pregnant in this! (panics) Trevor Sr.: I'll save you, Skunk, After we win the race. (snickers) (Suddenly he gets squashed by Priscilla's car) (splat!) (Priscilla drives off) (into the race) Trevor Sr.: Darn it! (Trevor Jr. giggles) (SPLASH) Trevor Jr: Hey. Trevor Sr: Serves you right. Announcer: Why the felines does a quick dry pit stop, Stay tune for part two of Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. Narrator: Okay. (Later) (however) Announcer: We are not at the park exit, But there seems to be some sort of delay. (some sort of delay appears to have happened) (Felines stopped) (at last) Trevor Sr: What's the hold up now? Priscilla: Any problems, Ranger Jones? Ranger Jones: Just checking the cars, Skunk. These bears are trying to escape the park and into the city. Priscilla: Oh. (Opens the back car) (to see what's inside) (Bear pops out) (at last) Ranger Jones: Naughty bear. Back into the park at once. Bear: Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. (Walks away grunting) Bear: I've never been so insulted! Trevor Sr: Bears. Hmm? I know what to do. Trevor Jr: So you do. Trevor Sr: Excuse me, Sir. But I should say that a racer is gonna take a bear out of the park. Ranger Jones: Thank you, Sir. Trevor Sr: That'll show them. Trevor Jr: Yeah. Me too. Ranger Jones: You there, Back into the park at once. Olie Polie Berry: Oh, gosh darn it. Now I'm going into the park. Danny Danbul: What is the matter with you? He's my pal, So let us go. Well? Ranger Jones: I don't give a pepper. Now scram. Trevor Sr.: Haha. Trevor Jr: Fooled you. (Olie walks away in disgust) Olie: Stupid hold up gang. Waldo: What's the matter with this stop? Charles: There's one small problem. Waldo: We'll take a swim til the hold up has ended. Julie: Good idea. Shy: Into the lake then. Waldo: Right-o. (SPLASH) (into the water) Ranger Jones: Halt! (STOP) Danny Danbul: Darn it! What's wrong now? There's no way you're stopping me again. Ranger Jones: I know your crimes. (Bangs on the back of the car) (Olie grins) (Ranger Jones points) Olie: Man. (Walks off) (in fury) (The Weasels swim around in the lake) (not knowing about trouble) (Four bears saw their clothes) (and decided to take them) (Meanwhile, The bear saw the felines' car) (and took it) Ranger Jones: Hold up. Any bears in there? All: No. Ranger Jones: (checks) Good. Not a single one. (the bears nod) Ranger Jones: Okay. You can... (double takes) Wait a minute! Out of the car at once! All: Sorry. (They walked away) (in disappointment) Waldo: Hey! Come back here with our clothes! (they run in pursuit) Trevor Jr: That'll fool them. (snickers) Trevor Sr: Now let's get back in the car and get outta here. (DUN DUN DUN!) Trevor Sr: What? Hey! Trevor Jr: That's our car! (Bear drives along) (like a bullet) Trevor Sr: Come back here with our car, Jagger! (they pursue him) Olie: What's with the kite? Danny: It's to help you fly in the sky where you'll be safe. Olie: Hope the ranger doesn't see me. Danny: Don't worry. You'll be safe while flying. (Danny drives off) (and speeds up) Olie: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (flies) Ranger Jones: Stop! (brakes squealing) Danny Danbul: Oh, Dapping Dingos! Why are you stopping me for now?! Ranger Jones: Because there might be bear problems again. (Olie goofy yodel) (CRASH) Ranger Jones: Okay, You can go now. (Danny and Olie set off) Danny Danbul: Whahey! We did it! Olie: Finally. (The felines went after their car) (in pursuit) (The car gets stuck in the geyser) (SPLASH) (Bear flees) (in fright) Trevor Jr: We got it now! Trevor Sr: Catch him! (Jr tries pushing the car) (with all his might) (Geyser goes off) (POOF!) Trevor Jr: Oh dear. Trevor Sr: Help! (Jr kicks the geyser) Trevor Jr: This will do. Announcer: What luck. Just what it looks like Trevor Sr.'s washed up. But now he's geysering to the finish line. (Trevor Sr heads toward the finish line) (We raced along) (like bullets) Announcer: Now the wacky racers are streaking towards the finish line in Well Digger Wyoming, With Danny and Olie chugging along in last place. Olie: What do we do? We'll lose some fuel. Danny Danbul: There's a gas station up ahead. It gives me an idea. Grab that gas line. Olie Polie Bear: Got it. Then I fuel the car up. (He ties the line to a tree) (while fueling the car) Danny: Make sure it's tight. Olie: Yes, Danny. Danny Danbul: Okay. Hang on. Olie: Yes. (Danny backs up) Olie: Off we go. Announcer: They snap ahead. (WHEE!) Announcer: They passing cars like crazy. The crowd is tensed at the finish line and here come the cars, It's going to be close, Folks. It's... It's... (ZOOM!) Announce: Danny and Olie made it through the finish line! Andrew is second and Sheriff Callie with Spark is third. All the cars are through, Except the felines. Where are they? Trevor Jr: Up there. Trevor Sr: Help! Help! (goes back and forth) Announcer: As usual, The evil plans of Trevor Meowy Sr. turn out to be... (giggles) All wet. Trevor Sr: Yeah. But someone get me out of here! (Scene ends) (and stops) Announcer: And they're off again! Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races goes on and on. Each driver determined to win, hoping it's the game that will put them in the lead. The Weasels use get away power. Emily now makes her action. The Cuties use Jet Power. And the Eds pour it on with more speed. Oh, this'll be a great race, right, folks? Hey. Hang on a second. Halt! (CRASH!) Announcer: This race starts next time. Trevor Sr: Next time. That means I'll get a good start on the others. (THUNK!) Trevor Sr: Blast! Blast! And double drat! Trevor Jr.: I don't blame you. Trevor Sr: But I do. (Weasels Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races